Astrid's night mares chapter 2
by crazy scittles
Summary: chapter 2 what happens when hiccup's and Astrid's parents find out the astrid slept over at hiccup's UH OH


"Astrid!" Ingrid yelled. Astrid stopped dead in her tracks and ran over to her mom, Hiccup also ran over to see what was going on, since it involved his dad, Astrid and her parents. "yeah mom" Astrid said shyly. "why were you over at Hiccup's last night and didn't bother to tell us?" Ingrid said. "uuuhhhhhhh" Astrid mumbled. Then Hiccup jumped in. "Astrid couldn't sleep and I saw her leave and walk into the forest...so I followed her and... I sort of invited her over and we fell asleep so ya..." he said. ASTRID COULDN'T BELIEVE IT, Hiccup just lied for her, so she wouldn't get in trouble, to protect her sort of. "Is that what happened ASTRID?"Ingrid said. "Yup, pretty much." "Alright then, your off the hook, for now. You two can go do whatever now." her mother said and the three adults started chatting away. Then Astrid and Hiccup noticed they had attracted a crowd. Hiccup quickly grabbed Astrid's hand and ran, almost dragging her behind him. They ran into the forest behind Hiccup's house, climbed up a tree and sat there, trying to get their breath back. "Thanks" Astrid said quietly. "for what?" Hiccup questioned. "for making up that story so I wouldn't get in trouble." She said. Astrid leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek, which mad them both blush. "no problem" Hiccup replied. Astrid turned herself around and sat in front of Hiccup and leaned on him. He put his arms around her and snuggled his head into her shoulder. She smiled, kissed his head and they both leaned back. Hiccup still holding onto her, Astrid nestled her head under his chin and got comfortable. Hiccup enjoyed sitting with her, not having to say anything, just cuddling her. "Hiccup... I-I'm happy your my boyfriend." Once she said that she was sort of shocked she had said that but she needed to. "i;m happy your my girlfriend to" he said with a smile. Astrid turned to face him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "oooooo love birds at 12 o'clock." Someone yelled. That voice was unforgettable. It was Snotlout. The two "love birds" turned to where the voice came from. Wide eyed, mouths gaped, both blushing, embarrassed and angry. Astrid jumped down from the tree and punched Snotlout in the face. The other teens starred at her. Hiccup jumped down and snickered at Snotlout. "Why were you guys watching us!?" he yelled. "why were you two kissing and being all lovey dovey?!" Snotlout said obnoxiously. As Astrid was about to punch him, Hiccup grabbed her hand and said "he's not worth it." Then the two walked away, hand in hand. "well... they're sensitive about their relationship." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup and Astrid decided to go to her house. They sat there on the couch, silently. "so" Hiccup said, breaking the silence. "do you mean what you said, do you actually love me." "yeah... I I mean it, everything I said and yea i do l love you." she said quietly. " Were dating so I don't know why you would ask that." Astrid say jokingly, tickling him. He sort of giggled. Then her started tickling her, she started giggling, then as he kept tickling her more, she started laughing her head off. "hahaha...hiccup haaahaaaa stoooppp hahahahahaha" she laughed trying to talk. He finally stopped and gave her a kiss on the forehead. As Astrid started to calm down he thought to himself, 'Astrid's giggle is pretty cute'. "Why were you tickling me?!" Astrid asked. "Because your giggle is so cute" he said. "gee thanks" she said awkwardly. Then Hiccup decided to pick her up and pull her up onto his lap. A little shocked at first, Astrid starred at him and smiled. "what are you doing?" she asked. "nothing." He said, twirling her hair through his fingers. She leaned in closer and started playing with his hair too. Hiccup stopped, used his hand to cup her face, using his thumb to rub her cheek and starred at her. Astrid smiled and put her hand up to his and held it there. He dropped his hand down, still holding her hand, they played with each other's hands, intertwining them. ``What do you wanna do now`` Hiccup asked. Astrid pushed him back so he was laying down on the couch, she laid down beside him and said ``I love you`` he put his arms around her and said ``I love you too, Astrid.`` and with that they fell asleep. Astrid didn`t any nightmares because she was in the arms of her boyfriend, the one person she loved the most.

The next day.

There was a knock at the door, Astrid got up, kissed Hiccup`s head(who was half asleep.) and she answered the door. It was Snotlout. ``hey wanna come swimming with me, Fishlegs and the twins...`` then he saw Hiccup on the couch in the background. ``Hiccup can come too if he wants, we`ll be at the docks.`` ``sure, i guess so, we`ll be there in a couple minutes.`` then Snotlout left, Astrid closed the door and walked over to Hiccup.

Astrid and Hiccup finally got to the docks after about 20 minutes. "what took you guys so long!" Fishlegs called to them. "i takes a while for us to walk from my house to here you know." Astrid said. Her and Hiccup sat on the docks, Astrid took off her shirt, boots and pants. She wore a blue half top and dark blue shorts. She jumped into the ocean to join the others, while Hiccup just sat there. He only took off his tunic, but he didn't want to get in the water. "hey Hiccup! Come in already." Fishlegs said. Hiccup just looked down. Astrid swam over to the dock he was sitting on. "what's wrong?" she asked him. He didn't say anything. The rest of them swam over to see what was going on. "oh, you don't want to come in cause your leg, that's what's bugging you." She said softly. "Hiccup, were not gonna make fun of your leg, a lot of people have lost their limbs, it's not a bad thing, it's actually kind of cool cause it's like a battle scar." Said Fishlegs. "yeah" everyone said at once. Hiccup kind of smiled and said "oh, alright." They all back, up a bit, Hiccup took off his boot and but it beside his tunic. He put his fingers on the straps that held his prosthetic on, he hesitated but then he quickly undid the straps, pulled it off, put it with his stuff, tied the end of his pant off so no one could see his leg and then he finally jumped into the water. They all cheered and clapped for him. Hiccup's head bobbed up over the water as he started coughing a little, he smiled at them. "can i talk to Hiccup alone for a sec?" they all swam away and she turned to Hiccup. "I'll stick close to yo7u just in case, if you need help cause your getting tired or something then just tell me, k" she said. He nodded and said" "okay, I will." They swam back over to the others and they all started having a mega splash fight. As one of the other teens sent a splash of water over to Hiccup, he went under the water and swam over to Astrid, he grabbed onto her legs and pulled her under. When this happened she screamed, under the water now she looked to see who did it all she saw was the other's legs. So she swam back up. "Alright! Who dragged me under?!" she yelled. Everyone stopped the water fight and looked at her. Hiccup sort of backed up a bit, looking guilty, he smiled like he was up to something. She looked at him. She saw the guilt on his face. "it was you wasn't it." She4 said pointing at Hiccup. "noooo..." he said, trying to act like it wasn't him. "your such a liar!" she said and dunked his head under the water. When he came back he coughed and then splashed her in the face. "what was that for?" he said. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Astrid said sarcastically.

After a couple hours they all started to get tired so Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut all swam to the shore while Hiccup and Astrid swam to the docks. They all got dressed and walked home. Hiccup was glad that he decided to go swimming with his friends. He dropped Astrid off at her house and went home. He went straight to the couch and laid down, he was so exhausted that he really didn't care if his dad saw him, he just wanted to relaxed. "your that tired, eh son." He heard his dad say. "mmmhhhmmmm" Hiccup moaned. Then he immediately fell asleep.

Later that night.

Hiccup woke up to a knock at his door. It was 2 in the morning, who could possibly be at his door at this hour. He got up and opened the door. It was Astrid. "Hey Astrid." He said groggily. "can't sleep, can ya." He said. She nodded and Hiccup let her in and asked why she couldn't sleep. "you know why Hiccup" she said, annoyed. They walked up stairs and sat on the end of his bed. He laid her down so her head was on his lap. "try and relax. You need to sleep. okay" he said. "if you have a night mare I'll be right here, you don't have to worry about that stuff, I'm not going to leave you." He said softly. She pulled herself up and sat in his lap. He moved the both of them back a bit so he could lean against his head board. He covered them up with a blanket, put his arms around her and snuggled her closer to his chest. She laid her head on his head, listening to his heart beat, they both fell asleep together. Hiccup, as happy as he could be, with his girlfriend in his arms. Astrid, being in his arms, not having to worry about the night mares. She was protected from them because she was being protected by Hiccup.

Thanks so much for reading my first story, it means a lot to me that you guys have reviewed and favorite my story. I might write another chapter to this or just make another fan fic. Way more fan fics to come and keep the nice comments coming. They make me smile lol anyways thanks again and tell me what you think of chapter 2 guys, this is the longest story i have ever wrote in my life i think. byyyyyyeeeee


End file.
